


Worth The Wait

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-22
Updated: 2002-02-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Worth The Wait**

**by:** Christina 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the West Wing Characters not do I make any money off the,. I'm just having a little fun. These great characters  & the show belong to Aaron Sorkin and NBC. 

**Category:** Josh/Donna, Romance

**Rating:** Maybe up to a light R but definitly no father

**Author's Note:** This is the 4 in a still unnamed series (if you have suggestions for a name, email me) It follows: The Wisdom of Joey Lucas, Coming Up With a Plan,  & Putting the Plan Into Action 

**Sunday Morning - Josh’s Apartment**

_Josh’s POV:_

I woke up alone this morning. Alone. That was most defiantly not the way I was planning on waking up. I was planning on having a warm body next to me. Not just any body. Donna to be exact. But that’s not what happened. 

I took her home and walked her to the door thinking that she would invite me in. She didn’t. She let me kiss her up against the door for a few minutes before pulling back when I moved my hands up toward her chest and saying that she was tired and would see me tomorrow. See, at the Dinner, I assumed that when she said she was tired she was insinuating that she wanted to go to bed, not sleep. Well, apparently I was wrong. I don’t think I was miss reading the signals because she was really enjoying the kissing. I need to call Sam. 

I pick up the phone and call his apartment. I let it ring about 10 times and still don’t get an answer. Hmm he is suspiciously not home , I guess I’ll try his cell. I dial the number and he picks up on the third ring. 

“Sam Seaborn,” he says. 

“Hey Sam. I called your apartment and you weren’t there. Where are you,” I ask. 

“Well you got me on the cell, what did you need? I was actually going to talk to you later, but I didn’t want to call and wake you two up,” he says. He’s dodging the question. Where the hell is he?? 

“Well there’s only one here unfortunately, so there was no need for you too worry about that. Where are you?” I ask again. Just then I hear a phone ring in the background and a female voice answer it. 

**Ainsley’s Apartment**

Sam’s POV: 

Its not that I don’t want to tell Josh where I am, but currently Ainsley is curled up next to me running her hands along my chest. I have no problem telling Josh this, I’m just not sure how Ainsley would feel about that so I decide to try to misdirect him. I’m shocked to discover that Donna isn’t there. I really hope that has nothing to do with Donna discovering the plan. Just then the phone rings and Ainsley picks it up and says “hello”. I have a feeling that Josh now has a pretty good guess where I am. 

**Josh’s Apartment**

_Josh’s POV:_

I know that voice. Its Ainsley. How in the hell does Sam end up in bed on the first date when I’ve know Donna so much longer, am in love with her, and have told her as much and yet wake up alone. The mind boggles because honestly, what does he have that I don’t that makes all these girls want to jump into bed with him when I have unfortunately led a sexless life for a for nearly two years, since before the shooting . 

“So you spent the night at Ainsley’s,” I say stating the now obvious fact. 

“Yeah,” he admits, but he sounds really happy about it. 

“Who’s she on the phone with?” I ask. 

“No idea,” Sam replies. 

**Ainsley’s Apartment**

_Ainsley’s POV_

That’s really sweet of Sam to try to protect me by not telling Josh where he is. Not that I would mind if Josh finds out because I plan on having Sam wake up here a lot, but the fact that Sam wasn’t jumping at the chance to boost his ego really impresses me and makes me feel even better about us. Then the phone rings and I reluctantly lift my head off Sam’s chest. “Hello,” I say. 

“Hi Ainsley,” 

“Hey Donna. What’s going on? I thought you would have been at Josh’s house,” I say. 

“How do you know I’m not?” she asks. 

“Well, because he’s on the phone with Sam,” I say simply. 

“And how do you know that he is on the phone with Sam” she says in an amused voice. Oops. I think I may have slipped up. I need to work on thinking before I speak. 

“Oops,” I say. 

“Shoulda said caller ID,” she says with a laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah well thinking off the stop isn’t my thing first thing in the morning,” I tell her. 

“So Sam spent the night. I want details later,” she tells me. 

“Okay, but speaking of which, why is it that you’re not at Josh’s. I would have thought for sure that’s where you’d be after the purchases you made the other day at Victoria’s Secret,” I say. 

“Well, I probably would have been if Sam hadn’t spilled the beans about Josh’s plan to make me tell him I love him and kiss him first. He decided to make me want it so bad that I couldn’t stand it anymore, so I’m returning the favor. I’m not sleeping with him to drive him crazy and see how he likes it. You know, give him a taste of his own medicine,” she says. I start laughing. 

“Donna that’s perfect. We’ll have to get together for lunch today,” I tell her. 

“Definitely,” she says. 

“Okay, well I’ve got to go,” I say as we hang up the phone and curl back up into Sam. 

**Ainsley’s Apartment**

_Sam’s POV:_

“Look Josh, stop obsessing about it. She told you she loves you so relax. I’m sure its nothing. Maybe she just didn’t want to be a ‘do it on the first date’ kind of girl,” I say which earns me a not so happy look from Ainsley. “Not that there is anything wrong with that,” I quickly amend. “Look Josh, I really need to go. I’m sure she just needs another day or so. Its no big deal,” I tell him. We both say bye and hang up. 

“I didn’t mean anything by that comment. He was just driving me crazy obsessing over why Donna didn’t sleep with him or even let him do anything more than kiss her. I know there’s nothing wrong with ‘do it on the first date’ kind of girls, but I also don’t think you’re usually one of them. I think this was a long time coming,” I say. 

“Nice save Seaborn,” she tells me as she kisses me to let me know that no harm was done. “But I think thanks to your big mouth, that your buddy Josh may have a long wait in front of him.” 

**Sunday - 11:00**

_Donna’s POV:_

Yesterday, on the way back to my place after the State Dinner, Josh told me that since it had been a busy day and tiring night, that I could sleep in and not report into work until noon. Now, I know that at the time that he said that, he expected that we would be having a much more tiring evening than we did, but since he didn’t revoke his offer, I figure that I still don’t have to be in until noon. That’s why I’m sitting at a table at a small restaurant in Georgetown waiting for Ainsley to meet me for lunch. Well that and the fact that I really want to find out just how she and Sam ended up in bed together. 

“Hey Donna, I’m sorry I’m late but traffic was terrible,” Ainsley says as she walks up to the table. 

“Its not a problem, I still have an hour until I have to be at the office,” I assure her. 

We spend a few minutes looking at our menus and placing our orders before I ask the question I’ve been dying to ask her. 

“So, what happened after Josh and I left last night?” 

“Well, for a while everyone was just talking about you and Josh. They were all discussing when they first noticed that you two were made for each other. In case you’re wondering, Leo was the first to realize it. He said that he first saw it the night of the Illinois Primary after you had told Josh that his father had died. He said that Josh’s face looked like his world had fallen apart and that he was about to break down. Despite all the time that Josh had known Leo and Sam, it was you he sought for comfort and your shoulder he cried on. Leo said that was when he knew,” she tells me. I can’t believe he knew it way back then because I had no clue for a long while after that. “Then after a while the President ordered everyone onto the dance floor. The President and First Lady obviously danced together as did Charlie and Zoey, CJ and Danny, and Sam and I. Leo danced with his date, Jordan, and even Toby was forced to go find someone to dance with as the President pointed out that this dancing was not optional, it was a Presidential Order.” 

“So that was what made it happen between you and Sam? The slow dancing?” I ask. 

“Well, that was certainly part of it. There’s just something about being held close by a guy,” she says. 

“Believe me, I know what you mean. The dancing sure helped Josh and I along,” I say. 

“Yeah but unlike you two, we didn’t end up kissing at the State Dinner. After a while, things began to break up, and Sam drove me home. He was of course a gentleman and walked me to the door. I don’t think either of us wanted the evening to end because we just kept standing there talking. So after a few minutes, I invited him in for coffee. Oh don’t smile like that, we really did have coffee and cookies too because I was hungry again by that time,” she says. 

“Ainsley, I swear I don’t know how you stay so skinny with your eating habits,” I comment. 

“Good genes I guess. So do you want to hear how it happened or not?” she asks. 

“Of course. Please go on,” I urge. 

“Anyway, I finished eating my cookies when Sam leaned in and said that I had a cookie crumb on my face right by my lip which he brushed off with his hand. I asked if he was sure he got it. He leaned in and kissed me and then pulled back and said that now he was,” she tells me. 

“That’s the cutest thing! So I’m guessing things just kinda escalated from there,” I say. 

“Well, not right away. After he pulled back, he just kind of stared at me for a minute like he wasn’t really sure what to do or what my reaction was. So I smiled at him and gave him a light kiss on the lips just like he had given me. Then we just sort of sat there for a minute before he decided to pick up the conversation again by asking what you and CJ and I had done the other night. I told him that I got my legs waxed for the first time in my life and that it hurt like hell. He asked me if it was worth it and I said that they were incredibly soft and smooth. And then I honestly don’t know what came over me because I offered to let him judge for himself if it was worth it. I slid my dress up to about my knees and let him feel my calf. He said ‘impressive,” and I replied that then I guess the waxing was worth it. That’s when he told me he wasn’t referring to the waxing and leaned in to really kiss me that time. After a while, I pulled back and said that it really wasn’t fair that he got to see my legs and I still hadn’t seen his. He told me that that could easy be remedied and then one thing lead to another and that’s how it happened,” she says with a slight blush. 

“Wow! That’s pretty sudden,” I say. 

“Yeah, it never happened to me before. I’m never the instigator when it comes to sex, but I think last night I may have been.” 

“You were careful, right?” I ask. I mean if this is not a common thing for her, I hope she was prepared, although knowing Sam, there is a good chance that he was. I mean for a man who accidentally picked up a call girl, he’s have to be, right? Notice my use of call girl there instead of prostitute, Sam would be happy with that. 

“Of course. I’ve been on the pill for years. I need it to make my cycles regular. Without it, I can go months without getting my period, but since I’ve started taking the pill, it comes every 28 days like clockwork. So I’ve shared, now its your turn to explain what happened with you and Josh,” she tells me. 


End file.
